Bottoms Up, Buddy Boy
by Danger Rachel
Summary: Stiles would always be there for Scott, but when he wanted to talk nonstop about Allison, he couldn't be far enough. He had been happy for Scott, but his jealousy has been put into overdrive. Could this mean what Stiles thinks it means? *Had to re-upload due to some errors
1. No Such Sorrows

_Allison is so perfect, Allison is so beautiful, Allison has gorgeous hair, Allison has an infectious laugh, Allison Allison Allison. What about me? What about __**STILES**__? Aren't I important at all? I am his best friend after all._

_Now the only thought on his mind is stupid Allison. I shouldn't hate her so much though, she was after all a nice girl and increasingly beautiful, but even someone as wonderful as her can get annoying if you have to hear about her a thousand times a day. But if I wanted to be a good best friend I had to shut up._

* * *

The bell rang, waking me up from a pretty good sleep, also a real kick ass dream. Then again History class was good for giving me most of my kick ass dreams. I got up from my seat, shoving my backpack on as quickly as possible, hoping I could get out before the teacher could realize I'd been asleep the whole entire class period. Once I got to my locker and got it opened up, a familiar face arrived. Whenever I left class he was never too far behind. It was entirely too creepy how he did that, but I never really paid too much attention to it.

***I had to re-upload this due to some grammatical errors.**

* * *

"You know Scott, if you're stalking me, it'd be nice to get a warning." Scott shook his head at the comment, like he did at all my little comments here lately. "Ignoring that, hi dude." Scott smiled blissfully unaware of any of my feelings. But if he had known them, he probably wouldn't be my friend after learning them.

"Hi" I said with bit of grunt, not even bothering to be nice about anything. Scott looked at me sorta shocked. "Dude, you alright there? You seem a little tense." I shoved the last of my books into my locker angrily and slung my backpack back onto my shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine, just great." I started to walk off, and before he decided he wanted to walk with me, I muttered angrily, "Not that anyone would really care." Thankfully he didn't catch it. When he did catch back up to me he ignored the fact that I was upset and droned on about Allison.

Well isn't this gonna be a wonderful day?

* * *

The day ended, thank god. Finally, I could just drive home and drown my sorrows with the new six pack of beer my dad had bought just last night. With any hope he'd be gone by the time I got home. With a highlight to the end of the day, Scott decided he'd be better riding with Allison. That way I could just drive home in peace. He had said, "_I'm gonna ride with Allison, I'm sure you don't mind driving home by yourself, right?"_ As much as I wanted to just scream at him at that moment in time, I held my breath and just smiled blankly, nodding in reply.

One would think there would be an underlying reason for my blatant jealousy of Allison, my hating Scott for just even speaking a syllable of her name, and my noticing his every expression every time he moved or spoke. Some would say, I was jealous of him having a girlfriend, some others would say I haven't spent any time with my best friend since he got with Allison, and a few would say I was jealous of Allison for being with him, because I "secretly" loved him. Which was completely insane, all of the answers really. I just get severely annoyed how she is all he can talk about.

But was I secretly in love with him? His eyes are intoxicating to look at, but they also make him a little adorable when he smiles. His smile, could capture a thousand hearts in a millisecond, his body was chiseled to perfection, with the most gorgeous tan. The only thing off was his jawline, I always wondered what had to happen to have a jaw like that.

His personality though differed a bit from his looks. He is way too nice of a person for his own good, His brave-like nature conflicted horribly with his brain, and the way he could from calm to a love sick puppy was apalling. Somedays, I wish he'd be a love sick puppy for me.

_**WAIT. WHAT? **_

Did I seriously just think that about him? I can't think this about my friend, I mean he's my friend for fucks sake. _**MY FRIEND, AND THAT'S HOW IT WILL ALWAYS BE TO THE END OF TIME. **_I'd like to be with him till the end of time, have him kiss me like the world was ending, to feel his body pressed up against me. Oh fuck, I am in love with him.. Well there goes my dad's hopes for having grandkids who make better decisions than I do. I really am an idiot, but hiding all this isn't gonna help my brain comprehend all of these stupid thoughts. With a stroke of luck though, my house was on the horizon, and my dad's car was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

I threw my backpack down on the floor, and raced to the fridge. I searched and found the six pack almost instantly. I grabbed three cans, sat them down on the coffee table, and plopped myself down on the couch. I reached for a can, and once I opened it the beer fizzled out. I took a long sip of it, and it surged through my body to wash away every thought that troubled me. All the thoughts about Scott being a gorgeous fucker, all the thoughts about me wanting Scott for my own, and all the thoughts that made me hate Scott with every fiber of my being

"Bottoms up, Stiles old buddy." I said to myself as I took another long sip of the beer. "Now nothing can plague me any further."

* * *

Hopefully the people that read this enjoy it! I plan on updating as much as possible, and actually sticking with this fic. Reviews are welcomed! Sorry this is short, I promise to make the next chapters longer, and much better.


	2. No Regrets

"Stiles wake up." My dad nudged me a bit, but if I even moved, I know I'd be in deep trouble. "STILES! Do _not _make me say it again, GET UP!" He nudged me harder this time, enough to have me hanging off half the couch. I decided to get up, to save myself from a short but painful fall.

"Stiles would you care to explain to me, why exactly you thought it would be a good idea to drink half of my six pack?" He was so angry the daggers in his eyes were more like swords, and pitchforks. "ANSWER ME!" I jumped a little at the volume of his voice, and as I tried to speak the hangover had set in. "I was angry, okay! Everything is horrible, and I'm sorry dad but there was no other options!" I yelled trying to match the volume of his, but if I did that anymore I'd lose my voice. "That is _**no **_excuse to drink my beer! You're underage, do you even know how irresponsible you're being?" I tried holding my tongue, so with any luck this would end soon, but I couldn't stay that way for long.

"Yes I do! It's not like I was out on the road drinking. I'm not as stupid as you think I am! I was here at home on the couch and I passed out after the second can. So don't even try to make me out to be entirely horrible. I apologize for it, but you are not gonna make me out to be some juvenile delinquent." With that, I started to walk towards to my bedroom, but my dad stopped me. "I'm sorry son.." he paused for a moment then smirked a little, "You're still going to school though, so get dressed, and get out of here." I groaned loudly as he let me go get dressed for school. "Also, if it wasn't obvious you're grounded, for a month." He shouted from the living room. I heard the door slam, and that was my clue he was gone.

So I put on some pants and boxers and then I quickly grabbed a random t-shirt that was lying around my bedroom, sprayed it with a bit of axe, and put it on. I ran out of my bedroom, grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. Today was gonna be absolute hell. I have a raging hangover, I probably still got the taste of beer in my mouth, and more importantly I had to deal with Scott.

I got to school in about thirty minutes, and it took a took a good couple minutes to park. When I got out of my jeep, locked it up, and shut the door. I started to walk to the entrance, when lo and behold, Scott had just finished locking up his bike. "Dude, what's up!" he yelled holding his arms out wide. When I made it up to him, he gave me a big hug and slapped my back to the point I was definitely sure it was red. When he let go, he had the hugest smile on his face, you would think he was either high, or he got laid, which I prayed wasn't the case. "So did you get laid or are you just happy to see me?" Scott leaned his head down smirking, and then looking back up to me smiling widely. "You did, wow, th-that's great! Details or no?" I almost faltered saying that but I'm just glad he didn't notice. "I don't have sex and tell." He spoke with a little giggle in his voice. It was to the point where I almost thought he needed a tranquilizer or something to calm him the fuck down.

We started to walk down the hallway when he thought _Oh now would be a good time to share a sex story that would with no doubt kill my best friend inside. _"Her body is even better without clothes, I swear. Her skin is so velvety smooth, and ugh don't even get me started on her b-" "Scott, when I said I wanted details, I didn't mean every single detail." Thank god I could cut him off before it started to get worse, and my extreme need to drink arose. "Sorry it was just so amazing, ugh I just can't take it." I'm surprised he didn't need his inhaler by now. "So where's Allison or do I do I want to even know?" Scott was beaming with pleasure at this point, "She asked to stay home because she wasn't feeling good. Let's just say, she didn't tell her mom where she was hurting, and how much it hurt." I came so close to puking at this point, that if I did puke, it would explode everywhere. "But enough about me, what did you do last night."

"Got drunk out of my mind and passed out then this morning got yelled at by my dad for it, and with no surprise I got grounded for a month. But I had loads of fun!" I said the last of sarcastically hoping he'd be at least smart enough to catch it. Thankfully he was, "Dude why'd you get drunk? What happened?" This is the first time in a few months he had actually even cared to ask how was I and actually listen to it in 4 or 5 months. What would I tell him though? I can't just tell him _"Oh nothing I'm just in love with you, and completely jealous of your girlfriend, you know the usual."_ I wasn't ready for that embarassment at all, and if I had to endure I would surely pass out and faint.

I decided it would be best just tell half of the truth in an edited sort of way. "Well this incredibly hot person that I never knew I liked, I now apparently like them and the person they're with just infuriates me, cause that's all that's on their mind." Scott scrunched his face, pondering what I just said. "Well you should them before it gets worse, and I think I know who you're talking about..." I jumped a little at his statement, "Y-You do, w-w-who do you think it is." I could barely get a word out, and I looked like a huge idiot. "Lydia! You guys have become sort of close here lately, and from what I've noticed she talks a little too much about Jackson." My heart felt like it was gonna explode before he spoke, but thankfully it didn't. "W-Well uh uh... Yeah that's it, abso- absolutely right on the money my friend." Scott smirked a little at the win he thought he had earned, but he'd never realized how wrong he was. "You should just tell her to shut up and kiss you, but then maybe that isn't the best idea, cause that would give Jackson every right to pummel you into the ground and knock you unconscious." I nodded and when I went to open my mouth, the bell rang. Finally, saved by the bell. Scott waved and went off to class and so did I.

When lunch time came and I made my way into the cafeteria, Scott was already there with a seat saved for me. He really was too nice, it made hating him really fucking hard. I sat down across from him , cause I'm sure if I next to him _bad things would happen. _"Hey man, you not gonna eat today." I looked down at the empty space on the table near me. "Nah, I'm not that hungry, plus I'm pretty sure I'm gonna puke it up even if I do eat." Scott shrugged and picked at his food disgustedly, trying to find one good ounce, but there was none. "You sure don't want some dude? If I have to eat this, it will be the death of me." I shook my head no as he shoved his food aside.

"So when are you gonna tell Lydia, you're in love with her?" He looked straight at me like he was gonna punch me repeatedly if I didn't answer almost immediately. "I don't think I'm gonna tell her, and honestly I don't think I'm really in love with her." Scott tilted his head, "Are you sure? Then who is it?" I looked down and shook my head. "Now that my friend, is a secret I plan to keep for the rest of my life, no matter how much torture it is." Scott looked at me disapprovingly. "You're gonna regret it." I shrugged it off and said, "Well if and when I feel regret I got a plan.

I hope you all enjoyed it! I know no one is probably reading this but to you who are thank you!


	3. Boner Killer

**A/N: Sorry it took a couple days to update! I had a huge case of writers block but thanks to one of the reviews, I finally came up with something. Also just to answer the questions, yes it gonna remain unrequited love for one more chapter after this, but that's all I'm going to reveal. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, cause I know I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. Also just to let you know in the later paragraphs my computer didn't have some kind of seizure, so don't worry, that's how its mean to be.**

* * *

Scott had been badgering me all day, trying to figure out who I've been so enamored with. He even ignored Allison asking him about the details of their date the next day. Which was just icing on the cake, to the whole situation. I could tell that angered her a bit, but she softened, probably because she didn't want to come off as the bitchy girlfriend, who hated his _best _friend.

Today was going to be a wonderful day. No, scratch that, today was going to be ultra spectacular.

Scott had decided to come stay the night at my house. He probably thought he could beat it out of me. Well at least he'd be touching me in _some _kind of way. But I can't risk any thoughts like that, nothing will ruin this night. _**NOTHING AT ALL.**_

It was just Scott and me tonight. Meaning, no slight mention of Allison, and no sight of her. Also to add to it, Scott actually seemed genuinely excited to be spending some much needed bro time with me.

* * *

When me and Scott both made it to my house, Scott rushed to the door before I even locked the doors to my Jeep. I made it to the door in time to notice Scott's hands shaking so rapidly, you'd think he was the one taking pails, and probably _way _too much.

Once I got the door unlocked, Scott almost immediately threw his bag down and started with a barrage of questions. "So um..." he started, but I interjected. "Dude don't even start. No questions, just bro time." I paused a moment then resumed, "You know Scott and Stiles, Stiles and Scott. Best friends, the two amigos till the end of time _no matter what_. Ringing any bells? Here's one more just to refresh your memory, Sciles for life, no girls can _ever_ come between us." Scott frowned at this, "I-I'm sorry." He paused for a moment to keep some of his hurt hidden, but it was completely visible. I'm not his best friend for nothing. "I know I haven't been the best friend here lately, and I'm honestly trying. I'm gonna try my hardest to be that... But I also have to pay attention to Allison too, I mean she is my _girlfriend_.

While he was making his little "my girlfriend is important too" speech, I managed to snag a beer from the fridge. But as soon as he noticed me open it, he snatched it out of my hands. "Scott I know we're getting emotional here, but taking the beer away isn't gonna make things any better." I tried snatching it back but he held on to it with a tight grip. "Scott give it back now or..." He cut me off at the right moment, "Or what, you'll punch me? Kick me? Throw a table at me? Go right ahead, but this isn't gonna change the fact that this beer won't solve a single problem of yours. It will only make things ten times worse." Every word that he spoke was like venom and listening to it was absolutely unbearable.

I couldn't face him now, so I decided to watch when his grip had softened, that is if I even could. When it did though, I lunged for the beer and got it from him. I made a beeline for the couch, and took a swig of the beer, once I was settled. Scott grimaced but gave up the fight, which really wasn't like him. Usually he was very persistent, but this time, I don't know why he just gave up. But now wasn't the time to question these kind of things.

He sat next to me and watched me gulp down a majority of the can but not all of it. He didn't like it one bit, but he couldn't stop me, so he joined me. "Bottoms up Scott." We clanked our cans together and he nodded reluctantly taking a sip of his beer.

* * *

Scott and I had gulped down four cans each. We were already acting like idiots and slurring our words, so things could only get worse from here.

"S-scott, y-you should try telling a j-j-... wait what? What was I saying? Scott, Scott p-pay attention." Scott squinted at me like he was confused, "I am! S-Sstop being... mom" I slapped him playfully but he acted as if I didn't even touch him. I must avenge my... what? Where am I? Am I getting laid? I looked around then down at my body. I was fully clothed, so I wasn't getting laid. Which was a huge let down... Maybe if I ask Scott to lay me, then maybe I might feel like laying him too and make him feel happy.

"S-Scott." Scott looked over at me as I slurred his name. "What S-Sti..."before he could make out my name, he let out a huge burp. Once it was out, he giggled a bit, but stopped after he forgot what he was even giggling about. "Fine Ssssscott I-I'll tellll you who I'm in loooove with." I held my hand up so I had some time to figure everything out or at least make an attempt to. "Brooooo d-d-dude... I-Its you." Scott shook his head confusedly, "Whaaat?"

I held the arm of the couch while trying to stand up so I wouldn't fall over. When I was up, I cleared me throat. "Oh man, I'm sssooorrrrrryyy, I didn't do it right." I fumbled to get down on one knee, and I grabbed Scott's hand and held it tight. "S-Scott M-M-Mc-McCoffee... I-I love you.." Scott giggled and brought his finger to my mouth, "S-ShShShhh... I llllove you too, but don't tell All-All- Ally McBeal... She'll be upset." He moved his finger from my lips, and motioned me to come closer. I came closer, my hands rested on his knees, and I was practically in his lap. He leaned in so our faces were only a few inches apart. I could feel him breathing through his nose, it had grown hotter by the second and I could tell, it wasn't gonna stop now.

Scott lightly brushed his lips against mine before placing a soft kiss on them. It didn't take me long at all to kiss him back. Once he felt he had my consent, he started to deepen the kiss. Scott maneuvered so he could have me in his lap and so he wouldn't strain his neck. Now it was to the point that I was straddling him and then the kiss started getting even deeper, if that was even remotely possible.

Scott's tongue entered my mouth, and immediately took it over. My tongue was defenseless against his but I didn't mind it. But over time my tongue started throbbing from the extreme pleasure. I could tell Scott took notice, because he stopped the war he started against my tongue, and started sucking on mine. I moaned against his mouth and that excited him to the point of no return.

He broke away from my mouth and pushed me down onto the couch. He got on top of me and straddled me. Before he continued the make out session, he took off his shirt and threw it to the ground. But I could tell just him being shirtless wasn't satisfying enough. He inched down till his crotch met mine, hopefully he wouldn't notice the evident boner that appeared as soon as I felt his tongue inside my mouth, but maybe that's _exactly _why he decided to straddle right where it was.

He leaned down slowly pushing my shirt up, but not all the way, just up a little past my pecs. Then he went back to the hem of my pants, he placed his tongue down on my body, and instantly my whole body shivered under it. He licked his way up from there to my pecs. His tongue burned like fire and I was happy to be the ice that he melted in the process.

He finally took my shirt all the way off and kissed me roughly. There was no warning, but no complaint from me, as he forced his tongue back into my mouth. After a bit of the rough kissing, he broke away to catch his breath. But he didn't resume the kiss. Instead, he licked my bottom lip and let it linger before he gave my neck some _much _needed attention.

He kissed my neck gently a few times, but he couldn't let things be calm. Soon he began biting down hard, making me yelp loudly, which only made him bite down harder.

When Scott let up with the devouring of my neck, I decided it was my turn now, it was now or- But before I could finish my thought Scott had passed out on top of me.

Way to kill a boner McCall.

* * *

**Soooooo... how'd you like it? Scott is really good at killing and causing boners. Anyways reviews are welcome, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Secret Boyfriends

I was awoken with a startle. I open my eyes slowly, praying it wasn't my dad.

When my eyes were fully open and I rubbed them so i could see fully, I saw Scott hovering over me with a frightened look on his face. "What in the hell happened last night?" I sat up to meet his gaze, but as soon as I did he looked away. "S-Scott look I don't remember anything except for both of us being drunk and-" I stopped speaking when I realized what did happen. Scott looked at me frantically and started shaking me. "AND WHAT? Come on man, you gotta remember something, ANYTHING!" I shook my head in silence not being able to fully process what really did happen. "We, W-We, We..." Scott shook me even more, "We what? Spit it out!" I took a deep breath, my hands were shaking at this point. "W-we a-a-almost h-h-had ssssex." I was shaking all over now. Scott had instantly let go as soon as I finished saying sex. He had then dropped to the floor, stricken with shock. I would have been hurt if it hadn't been for my shock as well.

* * *

It had been almost thirty minutes since either me or Scott had spoke. Scott looked like he was going to puke his brains out and I was already through processing all of this, now I was just reveling in it all. Scott making the first move, our shirtless bodies pressed to each other, and Scott's tongue trailing the upper part of my body. Oh god his fucking tongue.

I stopped myself before my thoughts carried on further. I was going to break the silence but Scott beat me to it. "S-Stiles, w-who..." I cut him off before he strained his brain completely. "I told you something then you leaned in and things escalated from there, and then you passed out." Scott shook his head disgustedly, but whether he was disgusted with himself, or me, or the both of us, I couldn't tell.

Scott looked up to meet my gaze, a bit of hurt in his eyes. "Why didn't you stop me, Stiles? When you knew things were escalating why didn't you stop me? Was it because you were too drunk? Was it because you thought I'd pass out as it started? Or was it because you were so sexually deprived you'd do it with anyone or anything?" He was seething as spoke the last question. My lips quivered, I was too afraid to answer. I'd have to tell him the truth, and right now the truth wasn't too pretty. Right now my options were severely slim. So were my chances of Scott being calm after all this.

"I-I... Fuck! The fact that I can't tell you this, the fact that I can't tell my fucking best friend I..." My eyes started to well up and Scott looked away cause he knew if he did, he'd start to tearing up too. "Scott you're my best friend in the whole entire fucking world and I love you. I'm in fucking love with my fucking best friend. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? ARE YOU HAPPY YOU KNOW EVERYTHING?" I shook my head now crying intensely. Scott still had the same expressionless look as he did before.

I got up to take one of my pills but really it was so I didn't have to look at Scott's face. I was sniffling profusely and my face was still stained with tears.

I made my way into the kitchen, opened the up the first cabinet, and grabbed the pills as soon as I laid my eyes on them. I opened the bottle, plopped out a pill and threw it in my mouth and swallowed it. As I did the bitter taste flowed through my mouth till it reached everywhere in my body. Not even the bitterest of pills could make me feel any worse then I already did.

* * *

I had stayed in the kitchen a good ten minutes before Scott even began to enter the kitchen. I balled my hands into fists to resist punching him, but even I knew I couldn't punch him no matter how much I wanted to wreck that perfect fucking jaw he has. "If you came to give me more disgusted and disappointed looks then you could have saved yourself the trip." I didn't bother looking at him cause I know if I did, I'd want to do something I would definitely regret.

Scott turned me around to face him. I managed to keep my cool while he looked at me. "Stiles if I had of known sooner, I would have..." I cut him off instantaneously, "Would have done what Scott? You would have stopped rubbing how perfect Allison is in my face? You would have spent more time with me? Or you would have cared enough to talk to me for even one minuscule second?" His face remained unchanged, soft and sweet, even after the venom I had spat at him.

"I would have done this A LOT sooner." Before I had time to even think about what he was saying or knew what it meant, he forced his lips upon mine, his lips upon mine, they still tasted of beer, which made this 10 times better. I kissed him back with all my might. Scott smiled into the kiss and pressed me into the cabinet to keep in control.

He wrapped his strongly built arms around my waist tight as he deepened the kiss. But even when he deepened it, it was still soft and sweet, but he couldn't keep it that way for long. Scott wasn't one for long soft kisses, knowing what had happened the night before. Scott let his tongue roam out and touch my lips. He was begging for entrance into my mouth and I was happy to oblige.

Once his tongue made its way into my mouth he tried to instantly dominate it, but I wasn't going to give up this war without a fight. My tongue wrestled with his for a good amount of time before he lunged his forward and pinned mine into submission. After he done that he broke the release he had on my mouth and he brushed his lips slowly and gently down to the hem of my pants. Scott pressed his lips softly where my happy trail ended and started unbuttoning and unzipping my pants.

Once my pants were undone and Scott had them pushed down somewhat, he looked up at me and said almost out of breath, "You want to stop me now?" He smirked devilishly as he said this. I shook my head, a smile forming on my face.

Scott kissed right where my cock had started to rise, sending electric currents throughout my entire body. I grabbed Scott's face and pulled it up so he could meet my gaze. I breathed hotly on his lips then kissed him roughly. Secretly I was sending him a message but with this kiss. The message being, don't make me regret telling you that I love you.

My lips left his and he took no time in taking my pants off. I helped by stepping out of them once they made their way around my ankles. Instead of taking my underwear off next, he decided to tease me by reaching his hands inside them. He felt around until he got a hold of my ass. He gave it a quick squeeze before taking one hand out of my boxers and using his other hand to squeeze my cock. As he did this I let out a loud yelp and a bit of a moan. Scott chuckled a bit under his breath. Now I see why Allison keeps him so preoccupied. He can make you orgasm before he even gets you naked and sticks his dick up your ass.

Speaking of Allison, Scott's phone rang loudly from his bag. Scott turned his head when he heard the first ring, then when it went off a second time, he released his hand from my boxers and went to answer it. I starting breathing heavily not knowing what to do with myself, until I listened in on Scott's conversation, it was Allison. "No I didn't forget about it, I slept late at Stiles' place and lost track of time." That was the sentence that struck me into breathing correctly. He decided on his own, without even considering, to lie to her. To tell her, that _nothing _happened last night or even just now. "I'll be there in twenty minutes Allison, just hold on okay?" With that he hung up on her and went to find his shirt and when he did, he slid it on, grabbed his bag, and almost headed out the door.

During their conversation I had gotten my pants on and just in time to see him try and walk out. I rushed to stop him and I caught him as soon as he made it out of the door. I grabbed his shoulder and he stopped. He turned on and looked at me, knowing now what he had just done. "Nice lying there Scott, glad to see nothing has changed at all." My voice was starting to crack, so I started to walk back into my house, but then he stopped me. "I couldn't just tell her everything Stiles. I wouldn't even know how to begin that conversation with her." I shook my head, now he was persistent Scott, I was beginning to loathe him. "Yeah looks like no one told you either." With that I finally made it to my door before he finally called out, "You told me loud and clear, but the person you told loud and clear needs a ride. It took all my willpower not to just turn that doorknob and go back inside, but I gave up and decided to drive him.

* * *

It was a long silent ride to Allison's house. Neither of us spoke knowing it would just end in a brawl and that was not what I needed right now. When we did make it to her house Scott looked at me like he was expecting something. "What now? What could you possibly want now Scott? A puppy? My fucking internal organs." He shook his head exasparatedly and leaned in to kiss me and he smiled brightly. "See you later, secret boyfriend." He then opened the door and got out.

When he made his way up the walk way he waved at me still smiling that supid grin.

Scott McCall is gonna be the death of me.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooooooooooooooooooo... how'd you guys like it? Sorry I took so long with it but as always, hope you enjoy and reviews are very welcome! Also I got my tumblr up and working so if you want to follow so you can ask questions or just follow me in general, my url is mccallwaiting! That's about it!**


	5. Out in the Open

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I was rattling my brain for ideas and thanks to my friend Celeste, I was able to come up with something. Also this is gonna be the first chapter where you get to see the other's point of view. So hope you enjoy!**

**(Allison's POV)**

I've begun to question why I still loved him, why I always forgive him. Did it make me so horrible for wanting to spend time with him and wanting him to ditch his friend? Did it make me a bitch to want to be with my boyfriend? No, it didn't at all. Considering what has happened behind my back or what could be happening behind my back. I know I'm not wrong about this, I just wish I was.

Whenever Scott "thought" I wasn't looking he'd slap Stiles' ass and wink at him. He'd been late to every single date I set up because he was "hanging out" with Stiles and lost track of time. Hanging out my ass, they've probably fucked so many times, it would make my head spin. He probably preferred him over me in that department. What was wrong with having sex with me? He practically begged for more after the first time we had sex.

I could give him an ultimatum, but what good would that honestly do? It would just push him farther away and right into Stiles' arms. I couldn't have that at all. My options were slim and all of them didn't get me Scott. But I couldn't think about that, because Lydia had slammed her fist into the nearest locker to command my attention.

"Allison pull it together! You need to focus on what's important." I looked at her, her face almost crimson with rage and said, "And what is that?" She shook her head and sighed, "This is why you should _always _pay attention. The focus is finding me someone to date." At that exact moment an idea sprung in my head. "Lydia, I think I know just the guy for you." Lydia looked at me confusedly, "Who?" I smirked, "You'll see." With that I walked off to set my plan in motion. That plan being, force Stiles in a relationship with Lydia, and then I get way more time with Scott. Also I get him away from Stiles, for good.

* * *

"Scott have you noticed how Stiles looks at Lydia?" Scott shook his head nervously. I could tell he got frightened by my question because his hands started to shake as soon as I said Stiles' name. "Well I have, and personally I think they'd be absolutely cute together." Scott nodded wordlessly in agreement, afraid to say a word. He sucked at hiding any of his emotions. "If we set them up, that means we could have much more time to be together." I turned, getting away from his hold, and getting on top of him.

I kissed him hard, gripping his jacket so I wouldn't stumble off of him. I stopped kissing him though, when he didn't kiss back. Normally, he'd be gung-ho and kiss back immediately. But this time, this time he just sat there, looking at me like I just cut out his kidney. "W-what's the matter Scott, did I do something wrong?" He shook his head. "You did n-nothing wrong it's just I… Can we just go get something to eat?" I got off of him and into the driver's seat, "Sure." I muttered as I started up the car and pulled out of the clearing.

* * *

We made it to the restaurant in silence. I thought about just saying, I know about you and Stiles, I thought about letting everything out. But, I kept my mouth shut, wanting to avoid a fight while driving. Wrecking my car and losing my boyfriend in the same night was not in the cards. But it seemed losing my boyfriend was in the cards, and they were about to be dealt.

Immediately as we walked in Scott had stopped dead in his tracks. Once I made it past him, I looked up to see Lydia kissing Stiles violently. He tried pulling away, but she was strong for her small stature and I'm sure she had no plans of stopping. I looked over at Scott his face looking hurt but confused at the same time. I could tell he just wanted to scream and make Lydia stop, but he had to refrain from it because I was there. That was all I needed to know, that my assumptions were correct. "Scott, I know." Scott looked at me confusedly, "Know what?" I gulped so I could gather the right words to say so I wouldn't look foolish. "I know about you and S-Stiles." Scott froze instantly, "What exactly do you even know?" I looked down not wanting to look at his face, when I continued. "I know you two have been together…. romantically behind my back." Scott shook his head and chuckled, "How would you even know that? How would that even be possible? He's my best friend not a fuck buddy." I looked at his face, which was getting angrier by the second. "I said romantically, as in love. You love him as more than a best friend. Whether or not you two have done it or come close to doing it, I don't know. A thing I know for sure though is that you two love each other, more than best friends should. You've been late to every single date, you won't kiss me, and you slap his ass in the hallway when you think I'm not looking. I'm looking though, as weird as it may seem. But I have to tell you something." He looked straight at me, his lips pursed. "I planned this. Lydia needed someone to date, and I suggested Stiles. She protested profusely of course, but I told her all she had to do was kiss him. It was a test, if he kissed her back, I was wrong about you and him. If he didn't, then I was absolutely right, and it would be the end." He looked down and shook his head, "Instead of just fucking telling me and breaking up with me as soon as you found out you'd rather drag things out, and cause both me and him much more pain. Honestly I thought you were better than that, smarter than that. I would have had much more respect for you if you confronted me, dumped me, and slapped me. Now any respect I had for you is gone." As soon as he finished talking he rushed to where Stiles was, pushing through a mob of people. Once he got to him, he pushed Lydia off, but he didn't push her hard enough to hurt her.

Lydia stood there for a moment, her mouth wide open, but then she just stomped off and stormed out of the restaurant. This was the end of everything, but I wasn't upset with the either of them. I was upset at myself. How could have I come this vindictive, jealous, bitch? I felt like I should just hide my existence from the world. I mean that's the only thing I can do without hurting anyone, and I would do exactly that.

* * *

**(Scott's POV)**

I grabbed two sides of Stiles' hoodie and used them to bring his face closer to mine and when it was I planted a kiss on his soft lips. He smiled into the kiss and starting kissing back and I released the hold I had on his hoodie. I reached around till both of my hands made it around his waist. He broke the kiss momentarily to say, "Boyfriends." I nodded back trying to catch my breath, "Boyfriends." When I said that he flashed a wide smile, his dimples growing big. We kissed each other for a little bit more then we decided to leave the restaurant, and we did just that. But this time we left hand in hand as a brand new couple, it couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

The next day of school went wonderfully. Besides a few resident stares, and glares from the obvious. That didn't bother me at all though, because now I'm truly happy. Now I don't have to worry about jealousy, bitchiness, and I don't have to worry about slapping Stiles ass in the hallways. Besides, I can just do that in general, and he happens to _love _it. Plus now I don't have to be afraid about pinning him up against the lockers or a wall, and making out with him before class. So you could say everything is absolutely perfect.

I walked Stiles to all of his classes and was a little late to a couple of mine. When it came time for lacrosse practice he tensed up completely, just before we made it to the door. "What's wrong, are you okay?" He nodded, not being able to talk for a moment. "Just a little nervous about….." Before he could even finish I knew instantly why he was afraid. Hell! Even now I was afraid. The team wasn't exactly the nicest guys in the world, and they weren't the least bit accepting. Poor Danny caught hell for a couple months, until he sucker punched one of the guys. They left him alone completely after that. Even when they started up again, Jackson interjected and almost ripped their faces off.

"We'll get through this okay, I mean we've gotten through worse, haven't we?" Stiles gulped and nodded a bit, "Yeah but the worse wasn't a bunch of bulky jocks waiting to pummel two scrawny dudes who just happen to be a couple." I sighed, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him into the locker room. As soon as the door slammed behind us, a few guys looked up from their lockers. They kept their eyes on us and how tight we were holding each other's hands. After that I took no time in rushing Stiles to our lockers, so we could hurry up and get changed. Even though I had been so confident when we weren't in there, the stares had knocked me down a few pegs.

While undressing neither of us looked at each other, because if we did, it'd be boner city for the duration of practice. We hadn't exactly built up any resistance of each other's bodies, which would have been useful for this very situation. It took all my willpower not to look at him shirtless, and I bet it was just as hard for him also. Not to brag, but once you see this shirtless, you can't help but want to touch.

* * *

After practice came the showers, but neither Stiles nor I was ready to deal with that, so we just got our clothes on and got our stuff then headed to his Jeep. Once we were there, we got in and slammed the doors shut. "Dude, we both need to shower." He smirked devilishly, "Yeah we do. That's why we have to get home as soon as possible." I looked at him confusedly, "Why?" He sighed exasperatedly, "You know for someone who is brave and really handsome, you're not exactly in the know, about sex lingo." I was still dumbfounded as to what he meant, until he said sex then I realized. We both need to shower, and he had that sexy smile on. So that means shower sex _all night long_. Stiles better prepare his everything for this.

* * *

**Soooo.. who enjoyed this chapter? I know I did. Also who just died at last week's episode? I needed a breathing machine after watching it. But anyways, reviews are welcome and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Shower Sex

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but I wanted to make sure this chapter was absolutely perfect! So enjoy!**

* * *

I spent no time driving slowly. I honestly didn't care if I went over the speed limit and one of my dad's co-workers or my dad himself got me. I was still going to be having sex with Scott. Even better, it was shower sex with Scott. At this point I could get punched square in the face multiple times but it wouldn't prevent me from having hot steamy shower sex with Scott. I have waited and suffered way too long without having sex with him and I wasn't about to wait any longer for it.

* * *

We both rushed out of my jeep with our things and ran quickly into my house. Once I made sure the door was completely shut, we both dropped our bags and got our shoes and socks off. Then we both got our jackets off in a hurry and made a mad dash to the bathroom.

Once we were in I immediately ran to the shower knobs, twisting and turning them till the water was at a comfortable temperature. I looked to Scott whose hands were shaking with excitement. I went up to him and grabbed his hand and held it tight in mine. I lead him into the shower, both of us still fully clothed.

I pinned Scott up against the back wall of the shower and started kissing him passionately. The water had started beating down on me making this whole dominating Scott increasingly hard. _No pun intended._

I broke the kiss to get down on one knee. I used both of my hands to slowly raise up Scott's shirt, which made him shiver a bit. Once it was up past his arm pits, I pressed my body further into him and helped him get it off. Scott had more of a struggle with mine given the water had been on me more than him. But Scott prevailed and got it off without a single hitch. Next would be the pants, which would be more difficult. I leaned down and undone the button of his pants. I then tugged his zipper down slowly, teasing him just a little bit more before it got any better.

My next move should have been to shove his pants down, get his underwear off, and get to the good stuff. But no, I needed to drive Scott to the point of pure madness. I stood up and leaned against him. I shoved as much of my hand as I could get into his pants, into them. Once they were inside, I squeezed a small part of his cock as hard as I could. Scott was driven completely insane by this. His hands had slammed against the wall, trying to control the electric currents surging rapidly throughout his body. I had got my hand out of his pants, and I shoved his pants off. Next came the best part of the teasing.

I wrapped my fingers around the hem of his boxers and slowly pulled them down. All while still looking into Scott's deep brown eyes. When they were off, I gripped his ass tight, which made him yelp a bit. But he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy every second of it.

Our cocks were pressed to each other's, only mine was restricted inside my pants. Knowing that Scott pushed me off a little so he could lean down and take both my pants and underwear off. This was his chance to tease me. Knowing Scott he'd go full force with teasing me.

He pushed my pants down violently but when it came to my underwear he was slow about it. He was gentle with it but once they were down a smirk popped up on his face. This could only mean my sudden doom. I knew it was too good to be true. He was going to let me be in control only if he took full advantage as the one not in control. He grasped my cock and started pumping it hard. After a little bit of him doing that, and me almost dying from it, I stopped his hand before it went any further and I lost control of the situation.

I pulled Scott up from his stance so he could meet my gaze. Once he was eye level with me, I pushed him up against the wall and attacked his lips with mine. He moaned against my mouth and started kissing back. The water had completely drenched us both by now so it was hard to keep a great hold on his lips, but somehow I managed to. I let my tongue out to explore his mouth, but decided it would be better outside of his mouth.

I broke the kiss slowly so when I went in for the kill his lips would linger and beg for mine to be upon them. I traced Scott's body with my lips, planting tiny, soft kisses until I made it to his waist. I then, traced my tongue up his body. When I made it back up to him, I kissed him savagely, causing him to hit his head on the wall, but he didn't seem to care at all.

I parted my mouth and let my tongue lick his lips, and then I shoved it in his mouth. I attacked his tongue much worse than he did mine. He moaned loudly as he could against my lips, I smirked and broke the kiss again. "Turn the fuck around." I said in a gruff voice. He complied with this and did what his perfect little ass was told to do. I gripped his ass tightly, and that was his clue to hold on to the wall as much as possible, even if there wasn't really anything to grip.

I thrusted my cock up inside him forcefully, making him yelp once it went into him. I was up against him so it was hard to properly thrust, but I managed. I let my hands wander his body, as I kept thrusting, and kept in motion. I swiveled a bit trying to do something different, and Scott seemed to appreciate it thoroughly.

My hands rested on his hips as I started thrusting harder and faster. Scott moaned so loud his voice started to crack. His moans made things so much worse for me, but also wonderful. I was starting to grow tired after a couple more minutes, and I could tell Scott was also. Both of us were out of breath completely. If I tried going any longer I would surely pass out.

I thrust into him one last time, before coming inside him. When I looked down he had came as well and it was slowly twisting along with the water and into the drain. I released my dick from his ass, and slowly turned him around. I looked into his eyes for a short amount of time and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Thankfully I didn't get pulled over otherwise none of this probably would have happened.

* * *

The day after the mind blowing shower sex, my everything was sore. After all that, both of us immediately got out, dried off, and flopped down on my bed. We fell asleep immediately, but before we could, Scott insisted I sleep in his arms. Matter of fact he came close to falling asleep while asking me. Of course I agreed and we got to sleep.

I managed to get up after a few minutes of not putting forth any effort to actually get up. I stood there for a moment to watch Scott sleeping. Dear fuck he was gorgeous even when he was sleeping. I walked over to his side of the bed so I could give him a quick kiss before I got dressed and made us breakfast. When I went to lean down though, he snored as loud as possible and right in my ear too. I shook my head exasperatedly and gave him a small peck on the lips. I then got dressed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

I cracked the eggs into the skillet just as soon as Scott decided to rise and shine. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "So what are you doing?" He said with a bit of yawn. "What does it look like? I'm fixing some eggs for both of us." He laughed at my sarcasm, probably mocking me in his head. "Well someone's a little cranky this morning after tapping a plus ass last night." I fiddled with the eggs a bit now mocking him in my head. "You know if you weren't so attractive, you'd be getting an a plus punch to the face." Scott lifted his head and started planting small kisses on my neck. Probably trying to put me in a better mood, well it wasn't going to work.

Once the eggs were finished I placed them half on my plate and half on Scott's. He let go of me, stopped kissing my neck, and grabbed his plate. I grabbed mine and a couple forks then sat down at the table with him. I handed Scott a fork, and he started digging in. "I was talking with Danny the other day and apparently, him and Jackson have been having a secret relationship for months." Scott said after taking huge bites of his eggs. "Really? Well damn and I thought we were the only ones." Scott frowned a bit at my comment but he couldn't really disagree or deny it. "Yeah and now that he dumped Lydia, Danny was hoping that finally they could be out in the open like we are, but Jackson doesn't want that. Jackson wants to keep his popular jock rep in check, and said being with Danny would jeopardize that." Scott shook his head and finished up his eggs. Once I finished he took both our plates and placed them in the sink. "It figures Jackson would do that, he's always been a dick. Then again knowing Danny's exes it's no wonder he fell for Jackson." Scott nodded and looked off. "Hey! What if we have them both meet us at that one restaurant not far from here, and do a whole double date thing. Jackson wouldn't even know, and it would force him to be out in the open with Danny!" Scott exclaimed. "Good idea and all but, what are you going to tell Jackson to get him to come? He hates the both of us, and he'd probably cut his own throat before he'd do something with us." Scott frowned a bit but then figured out a new plan, "I got a plan, and hopefully it works. Thing is though, we have to let Danny in on it before we do anything else." Scott smirked after he said this and then said, "Let's go double date."

I shook my head at Scott, "I really got to stop going along with all your little schemes. I swear one of them is going to kill me someday."

* * *

**So how was the chapter? I know it rocked you don't have to thank me. As usual reviews are welcome, I love seeing them and they really do help my writer's block! That is if I have it, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. He's my mate

**A/N: I need to stop doing this! Anyways sorry for not updating super fast! Again I had to make sure everything was absolutely perfect with this chapter! So enjoy!**

* * *

"Scott of all the dumb ideas you've had, this really tops the list." Scott shook his head and rested his hand on my shoulder for some much needed reassurance. "It's going to work and it's going to be_ fabulous_." I sighed and shook my head "Three days with a boyfriend and you're already saying fabulous, should I be worried?" Scott rolled his eye, grabbed my hand, and dragged me inside the restaurant. Once we were in, Danny got up from his seat. Danny shoved his hands in his back pockets probably trying to hide the fact they were shaking like an earthquake had hit.

"Are you sure this is going to work Scott? I mean this is Jackson we're talking about." Scott gave a reassuring smile to Danny. "It'll work, _trust me_. I mean it worked for us." I rolled my eyes. "You realized it after weeks of several times we could have had sex. Then finding out Allison set you up and her telling you, that you're in love with me, you _finally _came around." Scott playfully slapped me as he said, "Isn't he just adorable." Which he had said through gritted teeth. I softened and gave Scott a small peck on the cheek, "I'll go save our seat." Scott smirked, "Of course you will." He muttered under his breath.

**(Scott's POV)**

Danny chuckled at our little spat. "You guys are the weirdest couple I've ever met." I smiled, "Yeah but he started the weirdness of it all." Danny gave a light chuckle and momentarily looked down. The restaurant door was slammed loudly. Danny and I looked over to see Jackson had arrived. He had the usual smug grimace that he kept on his face and for some reason Danny liked it. Oh yeah, me and Stiles are _totally_ the weird couple.

Jackson walked up to us and sighed, "Where are we sitting? So I can sit down and we can get this stupidity over with." Danny grabbed Jackson's hand and led him to the table, but after a couple seconds, Jackson pulled away from Danny's hand. Danny sighed and continued walking towards the table. Danny slid in the right part of the booth and Jackson did the same after him. Stiles slid over a bit so I could slide in next to him on the left side of the booth.

There was an awkward silence for a couple minutes and Stiles was going to practically pee his pants if there was any more silence. "So, someone should talk." Stiles may have been determined to break the silence but he didn't think that sentence through at all. Stiles let the silence go a bit further before finally just bursting out and saying, "Jackson stop being such a pretentious ass and just be with Danny in public, and Danny don't be so quiet and fight him. You both know you'd pummel any guy who would dare try to make fun of you or start a fight. Also if you stayed together you could probably defend yourselves against a few guys if they got together and tried to get you that way." Jackson pursed his lips and Danny laid his head down on the table so no one would see his expression. "Look you both know Stiles is right. This is only going to get ten times worse, if you try hiding this any longer. One of you is going to break, and it is _not _going to end very well." Jackson looked down and shook his head then looked back up to say, "McCall you don't know the first thing about any of this, and you're right Stiles I can take them, but I'm only going to take them if it's just one of them getting riled up. I'm not going to take one of them because I decided gallivant around the school, holding hands with Danny." At that last sentence Danny slammed his fists down and raised his head up. "Jackson just shut up! Who says you have to hold my hand around the school? I just want to be recognized as the one you're with. How do you think I feel when I see those slutty girls pushing themselves on you and you let them? How many times do you think I've punched my wall in frustration knowing that nothing could come of this, and that you'd never love me? Huh? HUH? JACKSON ANSWER ME." The volume of Danny's voice had become so loud that everybody had started to stare. "WHO SAID I DIDN'T LOVE YOU DANNY? HUH? ANSWER ME THAT! Also you never stuck around to see I pushed those girls off. You never seen the slaps they give me for denying them. Another thing, I never told you that I told a few of the guys who I knew were accepting, and weren't one of the ones bullying you for coming out. So don't tell me I never recognized you as the one I'm with, because that's a lie. Because of you, I can't even look at anyone else with lust without feeling horrible about it." Danny softened but he was still very upset.

"You may treat me as your boyfriend to some, but if you treat me as your boyfriend to all, I will walk out this door right now, and I will never speak to you again." Danny got up and started walking towards the door. Once he was halfway there, Jackson stood up and got out of the booth. "Danny! Wait!" Danny stopped just before he reached the door. "There's no other way is there?" Danny shook his head yes. "Fine." Jackson muttered a bit loudly. Danny gave a half smile and motioned for Jackson to leave with him. Jackson walked over towards Danny and when he was standing by him he said, "I can't promise I'll be amazing at it, but I'm going to try." That was all Danny needed to hear because before Jackson could let out another word, Danny planted a kiss on his lips. Jackson kissed back but broke it and grabbed Danny's hand and led him out of the restaurant.

Stiles inched his arm around me, "So, that went well." I shook my head and gave Stiles a peck on the lips. "I have to go now, Derek wants to have some pack meeting." Stiles frowned, "Can't Derek wait a few days. You know like, _forever_." I got up and motioned for Stiles to move so I could get by. Stiles shook his head, "Oh no, you'll have to walk past me." I frowned and started walking past him, he grabbed my ass tightly and squeezed. "Payback" he muttered, then he let go and let me get by. "I'll come with you, what's Derek going to do, _bite me_?"

* * *

**(Stiles POV)**

We made it to the abandoned station after about twenty minutes. Everybody was already there and Derek was already pacing. He tended to do that when he was kept waiting or someone close to him pissed him off. It didn't calm him, it only made him much angrier than he was before. I hadn't attended all of these meetings with Scott, but I attended enough to know some of Derek's mannerisms.

"What's he doing here Scott? I know he's become a permanent attachment at these things but didn't I tell you not to bring anyone else?" Scott pursed him lips, "I couldn't exactly push him out, and he was the only way I could get here." Derek rested his head in his hand momentarily, "Alright, j-just fine whatever." He removed his hand and raised his head up. "Why couldn't he just stay outside?" Derek frowned, "Oh yeah because leaving him out there is going to work out perfectly. I have to keep him safe, isn't that what we're supposed to do with our _mates_." Scott let out a little growl when he said mates. "Alright, just shut up already. He can stay! We have to focus on the matter at hand. Erica, give them a brief little recap of yesterday's events." Erica looked towards Derek and stood up from where she was. "There's a new monster in town, and it's been killing fast and hard. Not that you would know, because you were too caught up in your little relationship escapades." With each word she walked a little more towards Scott. As she inched closer I got in front of Scott as if to say, back off my man. Ever since Erica got bitten by Derek she had more of a sensual tone to her. This always gravitated towards Scott.

"Down boy, I was just walking towards him." She sneaked a little smirk and walked back to sit down next to Isaac. "Erica, that's enough." Derek almost shouted which made her jump a little, but that just excited her. "Are you sure she's not the monster killing fast and hard?" I retorted and Erica backed down.

She better calm her little ass down.

* * *

So who's thinking Erica might be getting a little too close for comfort? Hmm... we'll have to see what her next move is in the next chapter... maybe. Anyways hope you enjoyed and please review! I love seeing what you guys think, it really does help!


	8. I love him

**A/N: Sorry it took me forever and a day to update! I was beyond busy and being lazy so again I apologize! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"So do we have any leads as to who it might be?" Derek grimaced much more than before. "If I knew that then I'd be out killing this thing myself." I laughed a bit, "Aww now Derek what did we say about being a sour wolf?" I wiggled my finger disapprovingly. Derek got right in my face, "And you know what I said I'd do if you called me that ever again." I shrugged, "Would you mind repeating it? Because I don't think I heard you clearly the last time." Derek snarled furiously. "Believe me you don't want me to fucking remind you." I cocked my head, "Well maybe I do." Derek was fuming at this point. Scott got in between us and pushed the both of us back. If he hadn't of, Derek would have murdered me.

I don't know why I decided right then was a good moment to push Derek on edge. I just needed to. I knew Scott would chew me out. But it would make for a great conversation later on. Once Derek was far enough into the distance, Scott turned to me. "Why'd you have to go and provoke him like that? I mean has the fact that can he could rip us to shreds with one little finger twitch?" I shrugged then looked at him confusedly, "Wait do- don't you mean the fact that he could rip me to shreds with one little finger twitch?" A smile formed on Scott's face, "No, because he'd have to kill me several times to even lay a single claw on you." At that moment I felt like squealing like a little girl but kept my composure. "Aww you old softy wolf." I shoved his shoulder playfully. I really need stop making wolf references, because one day it's going to get really old. Scott's smile widened a bit, he leaned into me, forcing my back to hit the wall, but not too hard. He kissed me gently, trying to capture a moment before Derek came back again just to get mad and run off again.

Scott licked my lips begging for some entrance. I parted my mouth and let him in, and when his tongue was in I started sucking on it. Scott managed a tiny moan which was more muffled and quiet than it was loud and hot. I released his tongue and started just playing with it. It was fun teasing him, but it wasn't fun when he went full throttle with his revenge.

He started moving his hand up my shirt and gently caressed my waist. Many may not know but Scott's hands are warm to the touch. His fingers although were very nimble and gentle. As soon as they touched my skin I shivered. He could have just poked me and my body would become instantly paralyzed.

The very minute he started to pull my shirt up, Erica cleared her throat. "Get a room." She snarled. Scott looked back to her and chuckled lightly. "Jealous much?" I retorted looking over Scott's shoulder to get a good look at her reaction. Scott chuckled a little bit more, and Erica let out a low growl and walked off. "Guess that takes care of that situation." I looked in Scott's direction and grabbed him by the neckline of his shirt to bring him face to face with me. Scott smiled and left a small peck on my lips, but that wasn't going to satisfy me at all. I captured his lips with mine, roughly kissing him. Scott parted his lips, practically begging for my tongue to be inside his mouth. His tongue was already throbbing and increasingly hot which made this all the more fun.

Scott's tongue played the weak victim and I was the robust swordsmen coming to save his ass. Which in that instant reminded me to grab onto his ass and grip it tight. I could hear Scott moan slightly against my mouth. I slowed down and let loose of his ass momentarily to turn the both of us around so I could pin Scott up against the wall.

Scott hit the wall with a thud, but he didn't really seem to care. Those werewolf strengths benefited him a little too well. I raised up his shirt a bit then let my lips momentarily leave his to kneel down. I held onto the hems of his shirt, and where it was lifted somewhat, I placed a small kiss. I done this continuously, moving up slowly from where I was with small kisses, as I raised his shirt higher and higher. Once it was up a little above his shoulders, I pulled it off of him.

I kneeled back down and worked my way up with more kisses and a few licks in between the kisses. When I was once again eye level with Scott, I trapped his lips in one of the sloppiest kisses I've ever given him. My hands ever so lightly got a grasp of his ass, and I squeezed hard. Scott yelped, and this was no ordinary little yelp, oh no. This was the kind of yelp that made his voice crack, the yelp I hadn't heard since the other night; where I fucked him into oblivion and beyond.

Just then Derek decided to speak up. "Not that we don't enjoy live sex shows, we'd rather get a blood thirsty kanima out of the way before we partake in any of them. But by all means go ahead, we'll just sit here and enjoy the show." I turned to see Derek smiling annoyingly, he was just begging to be slapped in his pretty face. I stopped my mauling of Scott's body and face and walked back to where Derek was. Scott grabbed his shirt, and when he was with us again, he finally got his shirt back. If he hadn't of, I'd have to start mauling him all over again.

"Now that we're done with that, we need a plan, and it better be a good one. If it's not, I'm punching whoever said it, straight in the fucking face. We don't have time to play fucking fairy princess, we have to kill this thing before it kills one of us." Scott nodded in agreement "I'll do whatever it takes to help you kill this thing." Derek smirked a bit, "Whatever it takes, huh? Even if it means getting information from _Allison_?" Scott grimaced when Derek said Allison, it was almost like he was completely rethinking the whole _"whatever it takes" _thing immediately. I turned to Scott, grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Scott, look, I don't think this thing, whatever the hell it is, is going to take a little break just because you want to avoid your ex-girlfriend. Look you, Derek, and his pack thingy need to get this thing before it kills everyone else, before it kills anyone like your mom, or my dad." My voice cracked a bit, when I realized what I had said. The thought of this thing coming after my dad never really crossed my mind. I've been too caught up in Scott being with me to even take a moment to realize the full reality of this all.

Scott nodded a bit sorrowfully, he knew he'd be regretting asking Allison for help, but he knew his mom was at stake and that wasn't someone he wasn't going to risk, no matter what. "I'll do it… W-Whatever it takes…" Scott said like he was more scared of the thought of Allison biting his head off, than he was the kanima killing him and everyone else in this town.

* * *

**(Scott's POV)**

Today was the day I had to talk to Allison. It's only been a few days since we broke up and no doubt she still hates my guts or at least maybe Stiles' guts. Either way, getting information from her wasn't going to be a simple task. I could say one word and she could be pinning me to the ground with her bow in my face, literally threatening my life. If I don't do this though, this could mean the slaughter of everyone. Including my mom, and Stiles, and if I didn't do what I could to save them, I would be a horrible person.

My mom will always be there for me, I mean she gave me life. Plus she was there for me when I had no friends, she was my friend. Then I met Stiles and he was the best friend could have ever asked for. He was there for me when I got beat up, he might have gotten beat up too, but he was there for me. Now he's my boyfriend and we may have been together for only a couple days but he's the best lover I've ever had. He's made a majority of my wildest dreams come true and without him I'd be dead. He's sort of like my inhaler in a way. He's always there for me when I need a breath of fresh air or when I fall to one of my lowest points.

I love him.

* * *

**Sooo... how's that? Allison's being brought into the situation! Practically biting my nails right now! But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As always read and review and that's it!**


	9. Unbreakable

**A/N: I actually got this done in a good amount of time! Yay! I'm pretty sure you guys will definitely enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Allison! Allison! Come on, I need to talk to you! It's really important." I continued banging on her door until I heard the faint sound of footsteps. I backed up momentarily just in case it might be her dad ready to finally pierce a silver bullet straight into my heart. Thankfully, it was Allison.

"What do you want Scott?" Her voice was solemn and quiet, I don't really blame her for that one. "I came to ask you if you have some information about something." She swallowed a moment while she gathered together the right words. "What is that exactly?" I started looking down at the ground because if I stared at her face any longer, I'd probably get choked up and just forget this whole thing. She looked severely unkempt, and the natural glow she usually had had dissipated. It was like all that happened recently had emotionally drained her. "I need information on a creature called a Kanima." I looked up from the ground to see Allison looking at me menacingly. "Why do you need that kind of information? Were you thinking about destroying it? Or are you thinking about having sex with it and rubbing it in my face?" Allison's sad façade had obviously been a rouse, obviously she had grown bitter in just a short amount of time, and it was almost frightening.

"Allison, if I hurt you, I am truly sorry, that was never my intention. But if you just give me the information I came for, I'll stay out of your life forever if you want." Allison scoffed at this, "Even if that offer is severely tempting, I don't know anything. My grandfather keeps the information on lock and keep. So honestly I can't help you whatsoever nor do I want to." My lips pursed and my eyes flared. "Fine! I don't want your stupid information, it's probably useless anyways!" I let out a low growl and walked off.

When I got into my car and got a good look at Allison I noticed she hadn't moved an inch. The only thing visibly different was a devilish smirk that crept on her face. She was a real vindictive bitch when she chose to be.

* * *

I drove all the way to Stiles' house, going home was not an option now. It may have taken a while but if I had to spend another second at Allison's I would have gouged my eyes out with a nearby pinecone. The fact she had went from caring and sweet to insane and vengeful in a matter of a few days should have seriously freaked me out, but it only made getting back at her all the more fun.

I knocked loudly on Stiles' door, I don't know how many times. He finally opened the door and I stormed right in. He closed the door and walked up to me. "You okay there Scott? Your veins are about to pop right out of your skin." I bit my lip and shook my head, "It's Allison, she knows how to get the information about the Kanima but she won't give it up." Stiles looked at me worriedly. "What? Why?!" I balled my hands into fists to keep from punching anything. "Because she decided now was the time to get bitter and upset about breaking up." Stiles frowned and grabbed one of hands into his. He straightened out my hand so it would no longer be in a fist. He intertwined our fingers and held them up for me to see. "You see this? Nothing will break this. Allison can be a bitch with the information, but we can be two assholes with even more information. You agreed to do whatever it takes to get this thing and I'm going to help you with that." A huge smile crept on his face and he leaned in and pecked my lips excitedly. I leaned in a bit more kissing him back. He let my hand go and wrapped his arms around my neck. We kissed for a little bit more before he broke away. "My dad's home so we have to tone it down for a little bit, but he should be out in a few for work. So would you like to go out to the batting cages?" I arched my eyebrow and smirked, "Why Mr. Stilinski, are you taking me out on a date? Or are you just trying to get into my pants?" I raised my eyebrows a couple times, grabbed his ass tightly, and gave it a little squeeze. "Aaah…." Was all Stiles managed out. Then he grabbed onto my ass with both hands and squeezed it increasingly hard. Then he leaned in closely and whispered, "Both." He let go of my ass and winked before he went off to his room.

When he came back out he had a baseball cap on, turned backwards, and another one in his hands. "Who's that for?" I said looking down at the cap in his hands and then back at him. "You of course." He smirked a little and put the cap on my head, backwards of course. "Now we're kind of matching." His smirk turned into a smile and gave me another quick peck on the lips. "Now let's go hit the cages!" He screamed as he raced out the door, I shook my head as I followed behind him.

* * *

As soon as we got there Stiles went to go get some helmets and bats. He came within a few minutes and handed me the helmet and bat. He put the helmet on and as soon as he had it on I wanted to pounce on him. Him with a baseball cap on was beyond hot but with that helmet on, he instantly became irresistible. My only interest right now was taking him to the nearest closed space and fucking the shit out of him. "Can we just go fuck somewhere or is that not an option?" Stiles chuckled a bit, grabbed my hand, and started leading me to the cage. "I wasn't joking about that, seriously can we go fuck somewhere. Cause honestly you're really fucking hot and if we don't fuck, the consequences are going to be very dire." Stiles looked back and shook his head at me, "Scott shut up, this is a date, and we're going to be all couple like and then after we've worked up a sweat and ate a bit, then we go home and fuck each other's brains out. That's the rules, take it or leave it." I pouted the rest of the way to the cage.

"Now Scott wipe that little pout off your face and come watch your boyfriend kill at a sport he's actually fucking good at it." He squeezed my cheeks to try and get me to smile. "Fine I'll smile but that doesn't mean you're off the hook yet." He smiled and took his victory; he got into the cage and started swinging as soon as the baseballs came flying out. He whacked every single one with a killer swing. It was really entertaining to watch how his ass and back flex as he prepared to swing, it was almost hypnotic. When the balls ceased for a moment, I yelled out at him through the cage, "Your ass is fucking hypnotic!" He glanced back at me and smiled wide. He took off the helmet and walked up to the cage. He tried to kiss me through the cage but he failed badly. "Go back to swinging those balls and flexing that ass for me." I licked my lips in an attempt to be seductive but I failed. He chuckled and started walking back, but before he did, he did a little shimmy with hips. "Woo yeah! Shake it!" I screamed out. He stopped as I started yelling and got back into position.

After a couple more hours of watching Stiles' ass he finally stopped and took a break. "You want to give it a go?" I shook my head no. "Nah, I think you busted enough balls for the both of us." Stiles took off his helmet and went to go check our stuff in before we left. He came running back and almost tripped halfway there. When he got back to me he smirked a little devilish grin and said, "Now we go home and fuck each other's brains out."

* * *

**So was that a great chapter or what? I almost died because SO MUCH FLIRTING AHH and I'm the one who's writing it. How weird is that? Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it, and please review to let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	10. Sexual Frustration

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a hard time writing this chapter cause I wanted to make it the best chapter ever! Also school reared its ugly head. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The ride home was awkward and very silent, most of the ride you could smell sexual frustration oozing throughout the air. I tried holding Scott's hand to ease the both of us to a degree, but Scott pulled away immediately. "Scott this isn't easy on me either, but you don't have to jerk away from me every time I so much as even look at you." Scott crossed his arms and scowled intensely at the floorboard. "I do have to jerk away each time though." He parted his lips as if to say something but just sighed exasperatedly.

The traffic had started to dissipate which gave me an opportune time to pull over and see what could have possibly gone wrong with Scott in just a minuscule amount of time. The ignition died and the silence grew louder as each second passed. "Scott talk to me… please? The silence is fucking killing me." Scott stayed silent for a moment before looking at me with a damaged expression. "If you even try touching me in the slightest way I will go fucking insane." He was burning his expression into my mind, like he wanted me to shut up, stop touching him, and get to my house as soon as possible. I nodded solemnly and started up the Jeep, Scott returned to his intense staring contest with the floorboard.

* * *

We came to a complete stop in my driveway, the lights just barely lit it up, and so I undoubtedly knocked over everything in sight and never even took notice. Scott and I got out of the Jeep, locked it up, and made our way inside. I was the first one inside and when Scott came in, he slammed the door violently. I set my keys down on a nearby table and I turned around to see Scott had disappeared. I bolted to the kitchen having some hope that his endless pit of a stomach kicked in and he went to go make himself a sandwich. I came through the archway searching frantically for any part of Scott or maybe a clue to where he could have scrambled to.

After I spent what felt like ten hours searching for him, I decided to flop down on my couch and wait for him to pop out at some point. I laid my head back, closed my eyes, and sighed, but a glimmer of hope had drifted in. The atmosphere of the room began to feel and smell like wet dog and cheap musky cologne. I fluttered my eyes open and looked over to see Scott extensively drenched from head to cock. My eyes grew wide as I realized Scott was standing naked and wet in the middle of my living room. He just smiled devilishly and made his way over to me. He straddled my lap and leaned in so close to me I could feel the breathing from his nose on my lips. At this very moment our heart beats were going sporadically out of control, but they couldn't have been more in sync than right now.

He backed up but only a little so he wouldn't fall off and crush the coffee table which was already beat up and worn by the many stains of drinks and cigarette ashes flicked onto it. He smiled carelessly and then lunged back in carefully, searching for my lips with his. He gently brushed over them and pecked them tenderly. He lingered a moment, looking me over like an animal about to devour its prey. All of a sudden he attacked my lips with as much force as he could put forth while clinging on to me for dear life. I pressed my lips against his, kissing him back as much as I could without pushing him too far forward. I gripped his legs firmly and parted my lips while Scott sloppily lashed his tongue everywhere besides my mouth.

He unbuttoned my shirt with a slight of hand and he just let it hang open momentarily before he started devouring my chest like he had wolfed out without me even noticing. Scott leaned his head in near my chest, paused for a moment, and sunk his teeth into my skin. He released his teeth from my chest slowly but surely so he could revel in his handiwork. He smirked seductively and continued unbuttoning my shirt teasingly, heightening the sexual frustration I was so badly suffering from.

He positioned his hands directly under my shirt and held the hem of my shirt under his thumbs. He slowly raised my shirt up, his fingers gently tracing my skin. My body shivered under his touch, Scott noticed and he smiled and continued shoving my shirt up. Now that the hem of my shirt reached my abs, Scott stopped and motioned for me to finish the job, what a lazy fuck. I slipped my arms out of my shirt and threw it behind the couch, Scott ogled me for a moment and his eyes darted towards my pants, he smirked and instantly I knew trouble awaited me.

Scott got off my lap and knelt down in between my legs and began to unbutton my pants. This he wasn't slow with, in fact he couldn't get them unbuttoned fast enough. He pulled down my zipper swiftly and pulled my pants down below my hips, which was probably again all he could do because he was, like I said, a lazy fuck. I stood up and shimmied my way out of my pants and threw them behind the couch along with my shirt. I looked down at Scott and tilted my head slightly, smirking annoyingly. "Scott, would you do the honors?" Scott gulped at this, but he was more ready than ever to take on this job. _Pun definitely intended._

Scott grabbed onto the hem of my boxers and slid them down gently making sure not to disturb anything. He placed a gentle kiss where my love handles ended and his main target started. Scott slid them down to my ankles and starting staring at the ground, "Your turn." I should have seemed more worried by his expression but I wasn't, but the fact he got nervous didn't exactly motivate me to see what was wrong. It more so motivated me to get a little angry, because he was the one practically ignoring me the whole ride home because he was so sexually frustrated, yet when it got down to it, he was about to chicken out.

I kicked my feet out of my boxers and again threw them behind the couch, but instead of attacking Scott or telling him let's do this, I sat back down on the couch, grabbed a pillow and held it close to my chest. For what reason I don't know, but it felt like the right thing to do in this situation. Scott then looking up and noticing what I was doing, he slowly crawled over to me. If he was trying to be seductive it wasn't working because he looked just about as sexy as a puppy. He stopped when he got to my knees and placed his hands gently on them, lightly gripping them. He looked at me like a scared puppy dog that just got punched from every angle and lived through the agony. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him lightly, not enough to make any sort of impact on his mood but it was enough to make him grin.

Scott pushed up on in his hands, putting more pressure on my knees. He stopped when he was once again in my lap, he released his lips from mine and just gazed into my eyes. He opened his mouth but no words came out, he just kept staring into my eyes, but this time it wasn't a look of nervousness, fright, or anger. It was a look of readiness, a look that said _I don't know why I was nervous or angry before, because I just want to make love to you, right now, right here in this very living room and any room or place you ever want. Because this is what I want for the rest of my life, I want to kiss you, I want to hug you, I want to laugh with you, I want to eat food that will no doubt kill us in the future, I want to play lacrosse with you, I want to graduate with you, I want to live with you, I want to grow old with you, I want to die with you. Whatever it is, I want to do it with you._

In that very moment he said every word I've wanted to hear come from his mouth since all of this started. Since he first kissed me, since he first said I want you, since he first laid his eyes on me. Since everything that's happened in this life and the next, those words meant the world to me and he didn't even have to move his lips.

He laid his lips on mine, kissing me gently. I smiled into his lips, kissing him back just as gentle. I felt his lips curl into a wide grin as we continued kissing, progressing it with each turning minute.

* * *

**Sooo how was that? Definitely the best I've ever written! As always hope you enjoyed and reviews are definitely welcomed!**


End file.
